Othalaz
by LadyReeana
Summary: Sequel to my one-shot, The Painting. Lorne/OC
1. Chapter 1

General disclaimers apply. I own very little. This is the sequel to my one-shot, The Painting. Though this all takes place after the end of the Atlantis series and I do know what happens, I will not be mentioning anything MAJOR that happens in the final two episodes. So this should be for the most part only spoilerish if you haven't seen before those episodes. Not betaed as I am impatient and a good one is hard to find. If you think you're up to the job (Careful, I'm picky ;-).) drop me a line. Enjoy!

***

Othalaz

Carrie Key

_I am free; I am free. _

_The Gods of my inheritance_

_are my wealth and protection._

***

Teyla had not seen Major Lorne this excited in a long time. The Daedalus had arrived a few hours ago, and along with it were not just supplies but personal packages for the Expedition members from home. And The XO of the Expedition received one from his sister. Evan had invited Teyla to come with him to open it as he said there was something inside the box he wanted her to see. They found themselves in his quarters, Torren playing happily on the Major's bed with a few stuffed toys Sheppard had gotten him. And the Major himself was sitting on the floor smiling brightly as he cut open the box. Teyla couldn't help herself, his smile was so infectious, she almost giggled.

He quickly glanced over the letter that was placed on top of the contents, and putting that aside, picked up the thick manila envelope underneath it. "This is what I wanted to show you." Carefully, Evan opened the envelope, reached inside and slid the painting out. He took a moment to look at it, his smiling darkening only slightly. Then, turning it over so Teyla could see, "Meet Thraya and Etoh."

Teyla gasped. "It's not the original, but a copy." He explained.

Pictured in the painting were the family that Evan had lost several years ago and the ones he'd told her so much about. Captured were the sharp, green eyes and beautiful smile of Thraya, her long blonde hair loosely bound in a bun at the top of her head. She was gazing down lovingly at their son, Etoh, a dark haired, bright eyed bundle, cradled in her arms. "Oh, Evan…" She really was speechless. What did one say? Even with the frank conversations they'd had, she couldn't find anything to say without feeling like it might re-open the wounds he'd spent a long time healing. "It's your best piece…"

"My sister agrees with you." He chuckled. "I always thought it was lacking something, but she kept insisting it was perfect."

"She's right. You have the scar on her arm right where you told me it was," Evan had captured everything about his wife and son in this painting. From the scar Thraya acquired during a nasty fight with the Replicators right down to the beauty mark under her left eye.

"Thank you." He hands her the painting so she can inspect it more. Once Teyla takes it he grabs the next thing in the box, which is a smaller, more rectangular box with a note attached to it. The note read, "Sorry". Opening it, Evan gasped.

Teyla put the painting down on the floor, turning her attention to her friend. In his hand was a small knife with Asgard runes on the blade. The hilt was a metallic silver color, shaped as a wolf's head, two red jewels in it's eyes. "Was that…"

"I told Arleen to keep this with her." The look on Evan's face had changed from one of happiness to dread.

"What is it, Evan?"

"This was Thraya's. Or more importantly, her father's. A gift from Tyr himself." The significance wasn't lost on Teyla. During one of their conversations, he had explained the meaning behind each Einherjar last name. Thraya's had been Tyrsdottir, showing the connection between her family line and the Asgard. Each of the central thirteen Einherjar was connected in some way to the aliens they served, almost as though they were a noble class, though none of them acted like it. So the fact that the knife had been a gift from Tyr to Thraya's family spoke volumes of how important it was.

"Why don't you want it here?" If it was something special to his wife, then surely he must want it close to him.

"I left it with her in the event that anything happens to me or to Atlantis in general. I didn't want anything happening to it. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to it. Tyr gave it to Jormundr when he became of age and joined the upper ranks of the military. Jormundr in turn gave it to his daughter when she did the same. He didn't give it to Hroder simply because he was destined for other things, like leading the Einherjar once the reign of Leif was over. He wanted his only daughter to have a strong symbol of the loyalty the family showed Tyr. The strong bond between the two. Dammit, Arleen."

Again, Teyla recalled their previous discussions. The Einherjar had thirteen central families, each tied with the ruling members of the High Council of the Asgard, though they all ultimately answered to Odin. Each family would then choose one of its members to rule the entire populace, for twenty-four years. Once their twenty-four were up, the next family would nominate their member and the cycle would continue. Odin's family, lead by Leif, was nearing the end of its rule over Valhalla. Tyr's was next in line, with only three more years left when the Revolution happened.

Though she'd never met any of these people, Teyla felt as though she knew them all. The painting of Thraya and Etoh were exactly how she imagined them with the way Evan had described them. "I am sure Arleen had her reasons for sending it to you. Perhaps she felt that since you had requested the painting you should also have this."

"Maybe. I just wish she'd asked when we talked last. I had thought about giving it to Dr. Jackson, once. I knew he'd take good care of it, but whenever Thraya and Hroder would speak of their father, I always got the impression he was a big family man. I felt he'd want it to stay with family." Sighing heavily, Evan placed the knife back into the box. Picking up the box, he placed it over on the table near him, wanting to keep the sharp object away from Torren, who was at the moment exploring the bed.

Teyla caught wind of this and took her cue to move the painting up with it. It would not be long and her son would make his way to the floor. No need to allow him to put his mark on these precious objects. "I wish I could have met them. They all sound like wonderful people, Evan. And I think Ronon would have gotten along wonderfully with Hroder and Erik."

"Yeah, he reminds me of them at times. Big guys who were passionate about what they held close to them." As Evan went through more of the contents of the box, showing off artwork from his nephews, Torren made his way to the floor finally. Teyla scooped him up so Evan could go through the contents without worry.

"I don't suppose the Asgard left any information in their database about what happened during the Revolution, and why they called it that?" Teyla often spaced questions such as these out over several visits, so as to not overwhelm Major Lorne.

"If they did, we don't know it yet. It wasn't exactly a priority, though Dr. Jackson did find several references to the Einherjar when he searched it. But it was mostly their history and how they came to be. He promised he'd let me know as soon as he did find anything. He and Bodi were on friendly terms in Antarctica, just like he was with Elizabeth."

The two sat, talking more, and not just about Evan's family. During these visits, Teyla had started sharing more information on her people and he own experiences. The conversation lasted well into the evening, with John inviting them both to dinner. The CO of Atlantis had grown used to this, a thing that started with a simple painting that Teyla immediately hung in her and Kannan's quarters. So if he was looking for one and couldn't find them he looked for the other and it turned out successful. The conversations typically ended with the three, sometimes Kannan would join them, in the mess hall eating. Teyla and Lorne never divulged exactly what they talked about, but it didn't matter to John. He knew it was about Lorne's family, and he was happy his friend and co-worker had found someone else to talk to after Elizabeth left.

***

She had asked them if they wanted to play when they interrupted her nap near the Ring. The ugly white creatures had the nerve to fire upon her! So she took to the trees surrounding the Ring and played a delightful game of tag with them. There had been five wearing black and ten foot soldiers. They broke too easily. The creatures she had known at home didn't break that easily. And this was the fourth planet she had run into them on. Very foul and ugly creatures, they often scared off her new friends. Then her new friends wouldn't have anything to do with her when she played with the creatures. These Wraith. Uglies sounded better to her.

There were no people near the Ring this time. Most likely they hid far away from it. That was fine with her. She'd been too sleeply lately and would have had to be rude to them. Mother would not have liked that. Nor would Big Brother. And especially Grandfather…

Her attention went from her wondering mind to the sound of the Ring activating again. The pool it created was pretty, but she remembered you could get hurt by it if you stood too close. So she stayed put, in the trees to see if the Uglies sent more through for her to play with. After a few minutes four figures walked through. Three men and one woman. The clothing that three of them were wearing was oddly familiar, same with the weapons. Cocking her head to the side, she brushed the long braids out of her face. The language they all spoke was familiar as well. Where had she heard it? Where had she seen those clothes and weapons before? The tallest one of the group looked like he'd be fun to play with. Who were they?

She watched them closely as they began walking the path that would lead them to her dead playmates. They talked and talked, or rather one of them was very noisy and very boring. Cousin would love to talk with him. All four became very excited when they came across her former playmates.

It was the tall one that had spotted her first. He aimed his gun at her when the woman spoke and said "Colonel." Something snapped inside her head. Evan!

***

John Sheppard was about to tell Ronon to stand down when a very dirty and badly clothed woman came bounding from the treetops down at them. Ronon was about to shoot her when Teyla knocked the gun out of line. Before Ronon could protest or realign the shot, the woman was already too close. She wasn't bounding, or running… or whatever she was doing on all fours, but crouching down, watching them all closely. It was eerie watching her. John lifted up his P-90, but Teyla held her hand up. "What's going on Teyla?"

"John, I don't think she means us harm."

"Ok, what does she mean us?" John didn't like this one bit. "Do you know her?"

"And while we're at it, who did this to the Wraith?" McKay jumped in.

"No, I don't know her. At least we have never met in person. And I believe she is the one responsible for the condition of the Wraith."

"Cryptic much?" McKay interjected.

"If I am right about who she is, pointing weapons at her will not matter and will not help us. The only one that would be able to help us is back on Atlantis and we would be dead before he was able to get to us."

"So, who is she?" John was beginning to loose his patience. It was rare to have Teyla act like this on a mission, and when she did it was for good reason. So he gave her the benefit of the doubt.

The woman spoke a few words that made no sense to them, except for McKay. "How do you know that language? No one here should know it, let alone speak it!"

"What'd she say? And what language?" It was one of those days that Lt. Col. John Sheppard knew he'd lost control of the situation. It often happened when they were on a mission. Not that he'd openly admit it.

"She just spoke in Asgard." McKay looked alarmed.

At this Teyla took a few steps closer to her, slowly and with her hands up. "Are you Sif?"

"You know Sif! You know Sif!" the woman seemed very excited by this, but then her face darkened and she looked closer at Teyla. "How do you know Sif? Sif does not remember you."

"We have a friend in common. Though he will be very surprised to see that you are alive." Teyla was one hundred percent certain now that this woman crouching in a cat like fashion before her was Sif, one of the Einherjar that Evan told her about. She had been very unstable mentally, though he never went into why. She also acted very feline and was fiercely loyal to Thor. Teyla caught sight of the Hammer of Thor around her neck, and her doubts all but washed away. "You are Sif Thorsdottir, are you not?"

"Sif is here. Who is our friend? Who tell you about Sif?" Sif moved in a few steps, making John very nervous. This woman screamed dangerous.

"Teyla, you know what you're doin'?"

"Yes, John." Smiling her crooked smile, Teyla turned her attention back to Sif. "We are all friends, actually, of Major Evan Lorne. You know him, don't you?"

The darkened face on Sif disappeared and she jumped up in the air, doing a back flip with what they figured was a howl of joy. When she landed she stood up straight, arms at her side. "You know Baby Brother! Where is he?" Then she slipped back into her native tongue, talking very excitedly.

"Wait, what does Lorne have to with her?" John asked. He couldn't recall Lorne ever mentioning a whack job of a woman named Sif in any of their conversations or mission reports.

It was McKay who answered for Teyla when he spotted the Thor's Hammer. "She's Einherjar, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. And we must take care around her. As you can obviously see, she is not…" Teyla was searching for the words. Though Sif was still chattering, Teyla did not want to say anything to offend her.

"All together there." Sheppard finished.

"Yes."

"Einherjar?" Ronon piped up.

"They were a race that fought alongside the Asgard. They were often used as the human faces when dealing with the Protected Planets. I thought they were all dead." McKay studied Sif a little more closely, from his current position. The woman had gone from chattering standing up, to singing crouched down. He'd only met a small handful and didn't know about this one. But the Hammer was unmistaken. Unless this was some cruel joke from the evil Asgard, all the Einherjar were dead. They were either taken in that explosion from their home world or wiped out by the Ori. How could one be here? Two galaxies away from home?

"The Others are about. They are playing with each other. Sif told them when they stop playing with each other in such a mean way, then they can come find her. The star is not in the sky, nor is the bridge. The Rainbow is lost. Lost. Lost. Lost."

"I think it wise for us to wait for Major Lorne. He knows her and I imagine she would respond better to him." Teyla interjected.

"Well, then we better dial the Gate and call him in. I'm not taking her to Atlantis." Sheppard said. The moment he said Atlantis, Sif began to sing the word, over and over again. "You're sure this is one of the chosen warriors of the Asgard?" He shot Teyla a look. "She could be a clone."

"No, I don't think so. You can't clone one." McKay spoke. He'd taken out his hand held scanner. "Bodi once told me that Loki had made sure they couldn't be cloned. Something about preventing the degradation that the Asgard faced."

"I'll stay with her, and one or two of you can go back to the Gate. I think if we want to make certain that this is Sif…"  
"Sif is here!"

"… then Major Lorne is the one to do so. And I believe time is of the essence. He and his team are slated for their own mission in a few hours."

"Fine. Ronon, you stay here with Teyla and our new friend, while Rodney and I go get Lorne. She's not setting foot on Atlantis until he vouches for her." Sheppard grabbed McKay and started heading for the Stargate.

"Baby Brother knows Sif. You see."

***

It had been perhaps the most unusual request he'd ever gotten from the Colonel. Typically Sheppard would just wait for one of them to get back from their mission to confirm or deny anything. Nope, this time he had to abort his own mission and head out to the planet Sheppard and his team was on. And all Sheppard said he wanted was for him to identify somebody. He refused to give any other details, and McKay was very adamant about him knowing who this person was.

So he and his team finished gearing up and instead of checking in on a trading partner, they gated to meet up with Sheppard. "Aren't we usually the ones to rescue you and your team, sir?" He couldn't resist the crack.

"Sometimes. But this time, Major, we don't need rescuing." He paused. "At least I don't think we do?" He looked at Rodney for confirmation. He nodded and his words were lost at the sound of a high pitched squeal and the sight of the whack job bounding for them. It amazed John at how she moved on all fours with no trouble, bouncing off of trees and the ground, and made it look all graceful and purposeful.

"BABY BROTHER!" Sif screeched again.

Evan stood there frozen. She was incredibly dirty, but the braids and the body and the general chaos were the same. "Sif?" He chocked out. Next he knew he was flat on his back, with Sif perched on his chest and stomach, talking fast and excitedly, staring him in the eyes, much like a cat would.

What happened next surprised them all, as Evan wrapped his arms around Sif, and managed to get her in a sitting position. He spoke back to her in her language, almost as excited. Then he pulled her away, looked her in the eyes, "Is it really you? You are alive?"

"Silly. Thor's favorite cannot die by normal means." She pursed her smiling lips and cocked an eyebrow. "Sister will be so happy to see you. And Mother. And Big Brother. And…"

"Wait?! Sif! Who else is alive? How did you get here? You all died in the explosion on the mountain! Odin himself confirmed there was nothing left…" He trailed off, piecing a few things together. One of their own must have done something. Perhaps the evil Asgard helped in someway. How else could they get here? And it would explain the fact there were no bodies left to even piece back together.

"You already guess. You right. Baby Brother is smart. Sister likes smart men."

"Who is the Traitor?"

At that Sif spit at Lorne's face and jumped back, away from him. "No talk of that! Is bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad."

At her sudden movements, Lorne's team had readied their weapons. He waved them down, standing up. "Sir, we need to take her back to Atlantis. Maybe in a calmer environment I can get her to talk more. Out here she'll be too volatile."

"So, she's who Teyla claims she is?"

"If Teyla means that she is Sif Thorsdottir, then yes, she is. How she's alive, I don't know. She died when the mountain exploded."

"It not explode. Power feedback for the transporter and ship. Erik guessed wrong with bad numbers and we all had bad headaches." Sif now crouched by Lorne, watching his men curiously.

"What are you talking about?" McKay asked, a little harsher than he should have. Sif tripped him and was pointing a knife at him. Lorne and Sheppard both had to make the others back off. Evan went over to Sif, gently placing his hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off.

"It's ok, Sif. I know his tone wasn't nice, but he means well. He's like Bodi. A Scientist." Lorne held his breath as he watched Sif. At first it looked as though she wasn't going to back down. Then she turned and smiled at him.

"Cousin was always nice. Sif misses him." She takes his outstretched hand, allowing him to guide her up.

"I miss him too. Come on. Let's see if the nice Colonel will let you come with us so we can catch up."

"Catch up?"

"I'll tell you what I've been doing and then you can share with me what you've been up to." He gave her a soft smile.

She glanced over at Sheppard and narrowed her eyes. After a few seconds she nodded her head, her eyes still narrowed. "Ok."

"Great." John said. "We'll radio Woolsey and let him know we company coming."

"Woolsey?" Sif made a face as if she'd smelt something bad.

"Yeah, he's in charge of my new station." Lorne explained.

"He better?" She made a weird face of her eyes wide and her nose and mouth scrunched up.

"Yeah, he's gotten better. Not like the others told you. Not anymore." He took her hand. "Let's go."

As they walked toward the Stargate, Sif stayed near Teyla and Evan. She kept eyeing Ronon and it was unnerving him. She made her dislike of McKay known, a little too well. Lorne told him not to take offense as she does that with certain people upon meeting them, and then she attaches herself to them like they were long lost best friends. McKay was thrilled to discover that is what she did to Evan. For the most part Sif was quiet. Every once in a while during the short walk she would pipe up in song or say something to Evan in Asgard. During these brief moments of talk, Lorne was able to find out that yes, Thraya was indeed alive, as well as about two hundred other Einherjar. He didn't dare push it as she could change her mood without a moments notice. He would soon find out what had happened though. The soothing waters of Atlantis should help calm Sif and allow her a few moments of lucidity.


	2. Chapter 2

General disclaimers apply. I own very little. This is the sequel to my one-shot, The Painting. Though this all takes place after the end of the Atlantis series and I do know what happens, I will not be mentioning anything MAJOR that happens in the final two episodes. So this should be for the most part only spoilerish if you haven't seen before those episodes. Not betaed as I am impatient and a good one is hard to find. If you think you're up to the job (Careful, I'm picky ;-).) drop me a line. Enjoy!

Extra note: This is no longer just a Lorne/OC pairing. It now involves Ronon/Keller and may involve others later on. Don't worry; this is still Major Lorne's story. I wouldn't have it any other way.

***

Othalaz

Carrie Key

_I am free; I am free. _

_The Gods of my inheritance_

_are my wealth and protection._

***

Chapter 2

Richard Woolsey had not expected the sight before him when he'd been informed that Col Sheppard's team had stumbled across one of the believed dead Einherjar. Of course he'd only met four of them, and each of them seemed like upstanding people that even he could get along with, even with their brusque manner. And he'd gotten particularly excited to learn it was Sif Thorsdottir. One of the ones whose family had allied itself with the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet and a close friend of Earth… well, this was to be a momentous occasion. No, instead what the leader of the Atlantis Expedition got was this: a very dirty and barbaric looking woman who spoke oddly. Who was also perched up on one of the balconies looking over the sea and the city, chanting something. She had a beautiful voice, he couldn't dispute that, but this just was not what he expected. Major Lorne had asked that they wait on everything while Sif greeted Atlantis and the sea. Of course, Sif didn't give him a chance to say otherwise and jumped and leaped up to the balconies just outside the main control area.

Just as he was about to say something, Woolsey stopped himself when a smiling Sif took the Major's hand and began to chant louder. Apparently this was the Major's cue to join her. "Na reyah. Na reyah. Na reyah, reyah, reyah. Naaaaa reeeeeeyyyyyyaaaaaa." They continued on like this for several more minutes, when Lorne stopped, and Sif's voice became quieter, still chanting. For as chaotic as the woman appeared in her patchwork clothes and messy, blonde braids, Woolsey had to admit to himself just how at peace she looked. When she stopped chanting, Sif bowed her head for a moment, Lorne following her lead. Then together the both lifted their heads and spoke, "So mote it be."

"Ok. Now what?" Sif turned around from atop her perch on the railing.

"Well, introductions, which really should have been done first…" Lorne began.

"No, had to greet the world first. Is most rude to not to. Especially one like this one. All the water! Mother would love it here! And the city… she does not have many to talk to. She sang to Sif, so Sif sang to her." Her joy was almost infectious, if not for the way she spoke.

"We'll talk about that later." Lorne said at the same time Rodney piped up with "The city _sang _to her?"

"Later, McKay. Right now, Sif Thorsdottir, I'd like to introduce Mr. Richard Woolsey, the leader of this base. Mr. Woolsey, this is Sif Thorsdottir." Evan spoke slow and clear, putting emphasis on leader and base, hoping to establish to Sif a clear chain of command. He did it in hope to cut back on any difficulty from her, especially during one of her episodes.

"I must say it is an honor to meet you," Woolsey started, holding his hand out. "You are a welcomed guest here…"

Sif held her hand up, palm out and flat, interrupting him and ignoring his outstretched hand. "Thank you. But, please, can Sif spend time with Baby Brother? Has been too long and Big Sister has been worried."

"Um, I guess. Who is Baby Brother?" Woolsey asked, unsure he really wanted to know.

"Uh, that would be me, sir." Evan half-smiled. "Sif has a nickname for those close to her."

"I see. Well, then Major, take our guest to get cleaned up, something to eat perhaps and then we can talk?" He looked back and forth between the two as he spoke.

"Sif would like that. Last bath was months ago. Not many here have good water." She jumped down from her perch, taking Lorne's hand.

"Chuck has already located suitable quarters for her; they are located not far from your own, three doors down."

"Thank you sir. When shall we get together for the talk?" Lorne was grateful to get a little bit of time alone with Sif. Maybe he'd be able to find out more information from her without everyone around.

"An hour and a half all right?"

"Should be long enough sir."

"Very well, I want everyone to meet in the conference room in an hour and a half." Woolsey turned to Sif, "I hope you enjoy your stay with us."

***

One of the perks of being a Major and more importantly the XO of the base, was he could grab just about anybody in uniform and make them get things for him. It was something he didn't often do, as he was one who believed in doing for oneself. But he was afraid to leave Sif by herself for any length of time. True, it had been years since he'd last seen her, and she'd been unstable then as well, but there were two differences. One, the others were around to keep her line when things became out of hand. And two, she seemed to have gotten worse. He wasn't sure if the latter was because the others weren't around, or if her time in Pegasus was making her worse. She'd been close to Thor, treating him as a father figure since her own had died in battle when she was very young. He was afraid to tell her about what the fate of the Asgard was. And he was afraid to learn of what really happened to bring them all here.

He tried to get her to go to her newly appointed quarters, but she had nothing to do with it. She insisted on his, and immediately upon entering Sif began to tear off her clothing, heading for the bathroom. He didn't bother to stop her, used to behavior like this, as Thraya and all the rest did similar things. In public, Einherjar were generally conservative, trying to be respectful of the other cultures around them. Behind closed doors with their own or family, it was a different matter. Nudity didn't bother them. And Sif reminded him of that. As he left her to her own devices in his bathroom, he looked out his door to take advantage of that one perk he rarely used. He caught an unsuspecting airman who was chatting it up with the guards that Sheppard insisted tail Sif, "just in case" he'd said. He ordered the airman to the mess hall to get some food. The airman saluted and went on his way.

Then Lorne went back into his room, and hearing the water running in the shower, picked up her clothes. They were torn to ribbons in some areas, and extremely dirty. Tapping his ear piece, Lorne called for Teyla, asking her if she had any clothes she'd be willing to part with, most likely on a permanent basis for Sif. She agreed and a few minutes later the chime alerted him that he had company. He let Teyla in. "At first I thought you were the airman I sent for the food."

"No such luck, Evan." She hands him a few items of clothing. "She looks like she will fit into these. I hope she likes them."

"I'm sure she will. Excuse me a minute." With the clothing in tow, Evan heads for the bathroom, with the water still running, he knocks on the door. "Just me."

"Silly. Who else it be?" Sif laughed.

"Teyla brought you some clean clothes. I'll leave them on the counter."

"Yay!" Evan chuckled at her response as he closed the door after depositing the clothes in there.

"She sounds very happy." Teyla smiled.

"I just don't know how long it will last." He sighed. "I dread what her reaction will be to some of the news I tell her, and most of all I dread what will happen when Woolsey starts bringing up the Traitor."

She nods. "I know. Her reaction was held back for you, but you are familiar. He is not. I doubt she will be as kind."

"That's what worries me. And Sheppard's on edge with her, mainly with what she did to those Wraith."

Teyla looked at her friend in sympathy. "I understand where he is coming from. And I know you do as well. You see her as a long lost friend, someone who can potentially lead you back to your wife, but you also see that she is chaotic and unpredictable." They heard the water turn off, and the sound replaced by soft singing. "I knew that they were more capable than ordinary humans, Evan. But it does scare me that one woman who about my size could tear those Wraith to shreds like that."

"I know. Sif…"

"Was not always like that." The bathroom door opened, and Sif stood there with a towel wrapped around her, her braids dripping water on to the floor. "Once Sif was a hunter. She always could find the prey. Thor loved that, he send Sif out and have her pick out the evil. The others always took care of them. Thor did not like his favorite to have blood on her hands." Sif looked down at her hands as if she saw blood dripping from them instead of the water from the shower. "One day she changed. Sif was not Sif anymore. She was lost. Big Brother took Sif out for a hunt, to flush out the prey. Only Sif didn't flush them out. Sif ripped them all to nothing." Tears streamed down her cheeks, as she slowly went to her knees. Lorne was there in a heartbeat to offer comfort. "Big Brother was frightened of Sif after that. They all were. All except Thor. He wasn't frightened. Sif was his favorite. No, he wasn't frightened. He was angry at those who changed Sif. Made her into she was not. The Betrayer had over stepped his bounds and his blood brother made him pay for it." Her tears slowing, she looked up into Evan's eyes, blue into blue. "Thor had not used the Wergild since his wife. Sif's namesake. He used it for his daughter he told her. His precious flower that had been changed. He never said destroyed, not like the others." Sif continued to ramble on in her native tongue, letting Evan cradle her in his arms. Teyla even came over to offer her support.

After a few minutes like this, Sif gently pushes Evan away, and again looks him in the eyes. Only this time her eyes are dry and not full of sadness. This time they were full of resignation, of knowledge that she garnered herself. "He's gone, isn't he?"

"Who's gone?" Lorne dreaded this. He had a feeling she'd figure it out on her own.

"The Guardian of Midgard. He's gone?"

She was talking about Thor. He wondered how he was going to broach the subject of the demise of the Asgard. "Yes, Sif, he's gone. He and the others sacrificed themselves to help my people against a terrible evil. They did so willingly and most definitely not in vain." He hoped he spoke with enough conviction that it wouldn't send her into another crying spell, but that it would harken the warrior in her.

"All of them? Even the All Father?"

"Even Odin. But before they did so, they left us a database with all of their knowledge. All of their history, stories, favorite recipes, everything." He smiled, bringing one to her lips as well.

"A noble death. One sacrifice always changes the threads."

"That it does."

Sif, still smiling, takes Teyla's hand. "You are friend of Baby Brother?"

"Yes, I am."

"Teyla?"

"Yes."

"Good, Big Sister will be happy to know that her husband has been taken care of." She laughs. "He can never seem to do it himself."

At that she laughs even louder, at some sort of hidden joke that neither Lorne nor Teyla understand.

***

Mr. Woolsey sat in the conference room, waiting for the others to arrive. He liked to be early so he could get things organized. He had on the notepad in front of him the list of people who were to be at this meeting, the things that were to be discussed, as well as some ideas of his own in how to handle the Einherjar situation. As far as he knew, and a brief check on his computer confirmed it, there were no other Einherjar left in either Ida or the Milky Way. The Ori had seen to that. After the Asgard had sacrificed themselves, what was left of the Einherjar had moved into the Milky Way to bring the fight to the Ori. Unfortunately, they lost, with every last one wiped out on their new home world. So that would mean that they have no where to go, really. He hoped maybe once they made contact with the others that he could convince them to stay in Pegasus and help them keep the Milky Way safe from here. Combined with their knowledge and strength he figured they would be more than an advantage that could tip the scales greatly in their favor. Especially with the Evil Asgard still out there. And it didn't hurt that the base's military XO was married to one of them.

Voices made Mr. Woolsey look up. He spotted Ronon and Dr. Keller walking towards the room, hand in hand. He was happy for them, even if it did take some time and stumbling around from the both of them. Woolsey invited the good doctor to come to the meeting so Sif could meet her right away since they'd want to have her checked out medically. He knew with the Quarantine protocols Dr. McKay had in place that Sif didn't have anything that the city didn't recognize or consider a threat, but it was procedure that anyone coming into the city through the Stargate had to be checked out. And considering Sif's mental state, he hoped with her meeting the young doctor it would help her handle the procedure more.

Soon following Ronon and Keller were Sheppard, McKay and Chuck. Woolsey had Chuck come into his meeting purely to become acquainted with Sif, and vice versa. Amelia was back on Earth dealing with family matters, so he felt Chuck was the next best candidate, seeing as he spent a lot of time in the Control Room. If there were to be any potential problems from the woman, then Chuck should be familiar with her to help quell the situation. Be prepared. That's what he liked and learned it from his days as a lawyer. Be on your toes and be ready for any eventuality. It was harder a galaxy away, but he still tried.

After a few minutes of everyone taking their seats and engaging in general chatter, Woolsey looked at his watch. Major Lorne, who was more punctual than his CO, was late. As was Teyla. He hoped everything was all right and decided to give them a few more minutes. Though Teyla's son was in the toddler stages, there were times that required a mother's touch. Normally she'd call on the headset if Torren was keeping her.

"So, where's the guest of honor?" Sheppard brought it up first.

"I'm sure they are on their way. It's only ten minutes past. Has anyone seen Teyla?" Woolsey asked, checking his watch again.

Keller answered. "She was taking clothes to Major Lorne for Sif. She might be with them still."

Before anyone could further comment, they heard Major Lorne, Teyla and Sif all talking excitedly. Well, Sif was, the others were trying to get her to focus. "When can Sif see all of her? She is so pretty!"

"Maybe after the meeting. Right now, Mr. Woolsey is waiting on us and we're late." As they entered the room, Lorne and Teyla both shot Mr. Woolsey an apologetic look. They both were on either side of Sif, each holding an arm, as if they were guiding an overly curious child. At least she cleaned up well and no longer smelled. Lorne coaxed her into a seat and he and Teyla sat on either side of her. She kept looking up at the ceiling at first and then around the room, eyes full of wonderment.

"She is so pretty."

"Later, Sif. Right now we have to pay attention to Mr. Woolsey. Remember the meetings Hroder or Ingborg would hold?" Sif nodded her head. "Well, this is just like that. Only this time, Mr. Woolsey will need you to pay attention and answer some questions. Just like we talked about. Ok?" Lorne genuinely hated this. Sif was older than him by several years and someone that shouldn't have to be treated this way. He understood more of what Thraya had tried to explain to him about dealing with her.

"Ok. Then you show her to me?"

"I promise, sometime today I will personally take you around the city and show her to you." She hugged him and then settled into her chair. Her demeanor changed slightly from the carefree innocence to a more serious attitude. At least she tried. Mother would be upset if she didn't try. These were friends after all.

"Sorry we're late sir. Teyla was helping me with Sif, and…" Lorne started to explain.

Woolsey waved off the explanation. "No worries, Major. I know how intriguing Atlantis can be. I'll see what we can do about an official tour for you Sif." She beamed at him. "Now, I think first we should make some introductions. Sif, I know you've been introduced to nearly everyone hear, but there are some new faces for you to become acquainted with. First is Dr. Jennifer Keller. She's our lead doctor and will be giving you a medical exam as per our procedures." He paused long enough for Dr. Keller to say hi and Sif to smile back at her. "I assume Major Lorne has informed you of some of our protocols here?"

"Yes."

"Good." He was a little shocked by her brief answer. He half expected her to go into a drawn out affirmation that included the word yes and thirty other words as well. "Dr. Keller, I think it best that Major Lorne accompany her on this exam, as he his more familiar with Einherjar physiology and can help translate or explain things."

"No problem. It'll just be a few blood tests, a few scans and the usual vitals. Nothing special and it shouldn't take too long."

"Very well. Sif, we also have Chuck Campbell, one of our Gate Technicians. He will be in the main control room mostly during the days, but you might see him there on an occasional night." Sif didn't say anything, though Chuck greeted her hello, but she did wave at him.

"Ok, now, down to business. Sif, do you know where the others are?" Woolsey stopped with the pleasantries, unsure of just how long he'd have her cooperation for.

She shrugged. "Don't know. They were playing mean, so Sif leave. Told Mother she'd be back when they stopped."

"How about a last known location?" Sheppard tried asking the same question, but in a different way.

"Last Sif see Mother or anybody…" She thought real hard for a minute. "Three years. Yes, three years."

"You've been away from the others that long?" Woolsey asked.

"They not nice to each other for long time. Sif grew tired. Needed to leave or go crazy. So she left. They upset, but understand. Big Sister told Sif not to leave, but Sif cannot."

The questions went on for a while longer, mainly trying to get descriptions of the planets Sif had been too, trying to locate the one she left them on, in hopes to start there in the search. Sheppard even suggested using Larrin's people to help locate them. Ronon and Teyla agreed to use their off world contacts to gather information as well. During the early questioning, Sif was calm and they all could see she was making an effort to keep herself under control. It wasn't meant to be though.

"What happed to bring you and your people here? This is two galaxies away from your home, and I can't imagine with what we know about the Revolution that any of you came here willingly." Woolsey had to know. He knew that the IOA would want to know, so it had to be asked. Better him than them, right?

Sif just sat there. She started looking around the room again.

Woolsey ignored the warning look on Major Lorne's face, though he knew he shouldn't. He'd rather it be them and not the IOA she had to deal with. "Sif, please answer my question."

"No." She refused to look at him, and it was obvious.

"Why not?"

"Not want to. Next question." Sif began turning the seat around, side to side, becoming impatient.

"I need you to answer the question."

The temperature in the room honestly felt like it had dropped as a chill passed through the room's inhabitants. Sif went still, clenched her fists, and gritted her teeth. Baby Brother had asked her to keep herself under control. Told her it would make things easier. But all she wanted was to reach across the table and rip Woolsey to shreds. She hadn't minded when they tried to find the location of the others, but this? No, this was something she couldn't do. She couldn't relive that day. Not again. "No."

"Mr. Woolsey, I think we should break for right now. Maybe let Dr. Keller…" Lorne tried. He really did.

"It's a simple question and if I don't ask her, then the IOA will, and they will not be so nice about it. Sif, I realize and understand how difficult it may be, but as allies of your people, we have a right to know how you managed to traverse two galaxies without the Asgard figuring it out." He took a gamble. He realized that. But it was one he needed to take.

And he failed. "Understand?" She growled. Before the SFs or anyone else in the room could react, Sif was across the table, her hands lifting Woolsey up by his shirt. Her face was mere inches from his, and he could see the fury within her eyes. "You know nothing! You not understand! Sif will not answer the question!" She spat into his face, not caring that everyone who had a gun in the room, except for Lorne, had it trained on her. She could hear Baby Brother pleading with her to calm down, but she couldn't understand his words. She heard the blood rushing to her ears and that was all she heard.

"Please, Sif…" Woolsey pleaded.

"Sif could rip you like a doll. Sif wants to. Sif wants Thor and All Father!" She screamed as she flung Woolsey back into his chair, so hard that it flipped backward, taking him with it. He landed with a loud thud and a crack. Dr. Keller was instantly up and heading for Woolsey, but Ronon held her back. Sif began muttering in Asgard, repeating the same sentence, over and over. She didn't even register that Lorne was standing next to her, one hand carefully placed on her shoulder. She spat down at Woolsey, who was surprisingly still awake. Then she leapt off the table, heading for one of the stained glass windows in the conference room, still muttering that same sentence over again.

"Nobody fire!" Lorne said to them all again. "Ronon, let Jennifer tend to Woolsey." The Satedan relinquished his hold over Jennifer, allowing her to go to Woolsey. But he kept his eyes on Sif.

"Give us one good reason why not, Major. Just one." Sheppard was not pleased.

"If anything happens to her then the other Einherjar will make us pay for it. They are very serious about taking care of their own. They're like a hornet's nest. Mess with one and you have the whole colony gunning for you. If what Sif told me is right, they have a ship in their possession. And just any ship, it's an Aurora class." Lorne slowly walked up to Sif as he spoke, hoping she was getting herself back under control.

"An Aurora class? Where'd they find it?" The prospect of a new toy excited McKay.

"Sif not answer anymore questions. No more. Can't." Sif wrapped her arms around herself, and mirroring earlier, she slid to her knees. Tears ran down her cheeks. "Baby Brother. Sif hurts. Can't talk. Bad time. Trying to be good. But it screams. It wants the blood. Not want to be bad." She allowed Lorne to wrap his own arms around her and rock her gently; whispering to her in Asgard, telling her it was all right. "Want Thor."

"Remember what we agreed on earlier? Thor is with you, watching you." Lorne pointed at her Thor's Hammer that graced her neck. "He never left you."

***

In the infirmary, Ronon set himself up as a guard after what happened during the meeting. Woolsey was fine, just a slight concussion. Jennifer had him under observation until she felt he was in the clear. Right now, Jennifer was cautiously checking over Sif, Major Lorne standing right next to the woman, holding her hand. She still muttered the same words she had earlier, and every so often she would look at Lorne apologetically and she even said sorry once. Lorne just smiled at her, saying it would be ok. Ronon didn't feel like it would be ok. Though compared to what she had done to the Wraith, what she did to Woolsey was nothing; it still put Ronon on edge that she would even be capable of hurting an expedition member. Wasn't she supposed to be an ally?

"What is she saying, Evan?" Jennifer asked as she finished jotting some notes down.

"I'm not sure. She keeps repeating numbers." Evan looked at Sif. "Do you know what you're saying?"

"Seven, Fifteen, Thirty, Five, Twenty-Six, Nineteen, One." Sif spoke quietly. Since her breakdown in the conference room, her voice had stayed pretty quiet.

"What does it mean?" Sif was known to mutter gibberish and Lorne wasn't sure if this was nothing or if she might be trying to tell him something, but it was just coming out garbled.

Shrugging her shoulders, Sif repeated the numbers again, this time in Asgard.

"Well, so far the only tests that I don't have results for are the blood tests, but everything else is showing up fine." Jennifer half-smiled. "For someone that has been on their own for a few years you are surprisingly healthy."

"Thor's favorite cannot die by regular means." Sif said and continued her number sequence.

"So I've heard. And with that, is there anything I might find in the blood samples that I should know about?" Jennifer asked as she put up some of her instruments.

"None that I can think of. I know there are some differences between Einherjar blood and ours, and they can get a little complicated when it comes to the individuals, so, sorry Doc, but I can't really help you. I can after you get the results back, with some of it." Lorne watched as Sif curled herself up into a ball on the infirmary bed, still muttering to herself. "Maybe once she's over this she could offer more help, but I have a feeling she's exhausted from all the excitement."

"Most likely. I'm not a shrink, but it's obvious she has a few issues." Jennifer felt a little more comfortable saying this as it appeared Sif was falling asleep.

"And I'd go into them, but it's not my place. Sif has always been very secretive of what happened to her and this is how I've always known her. I think there's only one person left alive that actually knows the truth. What I do know of it, it was bad. Like Ingborg had said one day while arguing with Thor, she was an abused science experiment gone wrong. I'm not sure, but I think Loki had a lot to do with what happened. He was the one who made it damn neat impossible to kill her." Lorne explained. "So I guess you could say you will definitely find some things in her blood, but as to what, no clue."

"Were you close with them all?" Jennifer had grabbed a blanket and placed it gently over the now sleeping Sif.

"No, mainly Thraya and her family. Bodi, Ingborg, Erik I was on friendly terms with. And in turn Sif came with them. A few of the others I was on an acquaintance level, but their society is so complex it's hard to explain the different relationships without giving you and me a headache. Dr. Jackson once explained to me it was very similar to the Ancient Nordic customs, as well as the Hindu Caste System, just not as rigid." Lorne followed Dr. Keller over to nearby seats to sit while they talked. Ronon followed, but didn't sit down and stayed facing Sif. Lorne noticed. "You don't have to worry, Ronon. She'll be asleep for a while. When she goes into her muttering stage, that's typically the signal she's worn herself out and will sleep for nearly a day."

"So," was the gruff reply.

"Suit yourself."

Jennifer rolled her eyes at Ronon. Then she asked Evan, "Why didn't you ever mention you were married? I had no idea. Col. Sheppard said he knew, and only because of your file. You didn't talk to anyone about it?"

He knew she was hurt. They weren't real close friends, not like he was with Teyla, but close enough. "Sorry. After her death, it wasn't easy to handle. She and Etoh were my world, and to have them ripped away like that? Ask Teyla. When she learned of them, I was close to running and not looking back at our friendship. And the only reason I started talking to Doctor Weir about it, because she knew Bodi, one of Thraya's people."

"It's ok. I imagine I'd feel similar. And who's Etoh? I don't think I've heard them mentioned yet." Jennifer looked over at Ronon briefly. He reminded her of the time he stood guard over Elizabeth before she died. Only this time, instead of standing guard over Richard Woolsey, Ronon was keeping an eye on his attacker, along with the SFs, to help keep it from happening again.

"Etoh. Yeah, I forgot we didn't bring him up." Evan took a deep breath. "He was our son."

"You have a son?" Ronon asked this time.

"Had a son." Lorne corrected.

"Couldn't he be with Thraya and the others?"

Lorne loved how Jennifer always tried her best to be upbeat and positive. Especially here in the infirmary. But he would have to burst that bubble. "I was the one who found his body the day of the Revolution."

"Oh… Oh no. I'm so sorry, Evan." The small doctor reached her hands over to her friend, reading and feeling the emotion coming over him.

"You think after all this time, I'd be over it. But it's like Odin said when they were taking me home. 'If it is a spouse you loose, the pain deadens faster. When it is a child, it could take forever for the pain to go away.'."

Ronon nodded his head, "Wise words."

"Yeah. That's why he was the leader." Even though Lorne was smiling, it was hollow.

"Hey," Ronon thought it best to steer to another topic. He knew what it was like to have everything you held dear ripped from you all too well. He imagined that even with as happy as the major was at finding out his wife was alive, he was just as saddened at his son and the others he'd lost. "What was that Sif was chanting when we first arrived?"

"That?" Lorne chuckled. "It was a morning prayer, as in greeting the dawn, but she felt it was appropriate to greet the city with. Depending on what kind of inflections you put on it, Na reyah could mean many different things. In this case it was basically 'wake up world' and 'prepare for the day'. It was actually one of Thor's favorites; I imagine that's why she did it."

"Does she...?" Before Dr. Keller could finish her question, Rodney burst into the Infirmary, very excited about something.

"Where is she? I need to ask her something." Lorne and Jennifer stood up as Rodney approached them. He had his tablet in tow.

"She's resting. What is it?" Jennifer gave him a stern look. He knew better than to barge into her infirmary like that, especially with patients in there.

"Sorry, Jennifer, it's just that I figured out what Sif was muttering." He was beaming with pride.

"Yeah," Lorne smirked, "We figured it out too."

"Oh, really? And how did you manage that?" Rodney didn't believe him. It wasn't unusual for Lorne to poke fun at him, even if it was good natured.

"She told us."

"Sif told you that she was muttering Stargate coordinates?" The look on their faces was priceless to Rodney.

"She was? She just told me the numbers." It made sense to Lorne. It really did. Every time Sif didn't make sense was when she really was making sense.

"She told you the numbers Seven, Fifteen, Thirty, Five, Twenty-Six, Nineteen, and One?" Lorne nodded at him, with Jennifer confirming it. "Well, they sounded familiar. Zalenka has been working on a new code that we actually used for a short time in the Milky Way when sending messages back and forth to the Tok'Ra with gate coordinates. It was a number based system and it proved very successful. We stopped when the System Lords cracked it. Anyway, I got to thinking and ran the numbers through Zalenka's program and it came up with an address."

"She was telling us where they were the entire time," Evan reasoned.

"A good chance, or at the very least where they have been. You and I both know if they have access to a ship, which is likely, then they won't be there anymore. But I have evidence that they have been there." Rodney didn't give them a chance to ask why, and continued to ramble on. "I looked through our records and we haven't been on this planet specifically, and it's on the outer edges of the galaxy, but we have sent a MALP there. At the time it was a Wraith outpost. A remote one, but one none the less. Anyway, they one day up and left, with no reason or clue as to why. The second MALP we had sent through had gathered a lot of data," hitting a few icons on his tablet, Rodney brought up a picture. "I always thought this picture looked odd, but I looked a little deeper. If I had followed my gut then, this might all have been a moot point and totally avoidable."

"Get to the point McKay." Lorne was getting more than a little irritated with the scientist.

"It's a ship," McKay turned his tablet around so they could see the picture he zoomed in on. In the background, by a large mountain was a ship, an Aurora class Ancient ship.

"Waitaminute!" Lorne's eyes bulged as he spotted a design on it.

"You see it too?" McKay was smiling. "I remembered something Sif when we first ran into her. She mentioned a star and a bridge not in the sky and that the Rainbow was lost."

"Bifrost." Lorne couldn't believe it. At the portside of the ship was a hand painted design of a diagonal rainbow surrounded by runes spelling out the name Bifrost.

"Isn't Bifrost some sort of Rainbow Bridge that was in some Swedish myth about connecting Earth to the heavens?" Jennifer queried.

"It was, but it was also the name of the Einherjar's flagship for their military. The ship they used when in the Milky Way. The very one that started that myth." Lorne replied, his fingers grazing the picture. "They definitely have a ship, and I think you are right McKay. They won't be there anymore, but they would have left some sort of clue for Sif to follow." Evan hoped that with the day's events, it wouldn't be too difficult to convince Mr. Woolsey to allow them to go and check it out. He was this much closer to being reunited with his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

General disclaimers apply. I own very little. This is the sequel to my one-shot, The Painting. Though this all takes place after the end of the Atlantis series and I do know what happens, I will not be mentioning anything MAJOR that happens in the final two episodes. So this should be for the most part only spoilerish if you haven't seen before those episodes. Not betaed as I am impatient and a good one is hard to find. If you think you're up to the job (Careful, I'm picky ;-).) drop me a line. Enjoy!

Author's note: Since I have no inclination right now to translate English into Asgard, whenever you see {} around a sentence when someone is talking or thinking, it denotes the Asgard language is being used and not English.

I have been hard at work on this story and another project and actually ran into another rough spot here. So in order to fix that spot, my chapter outline grew by an extra one, meaning the majority of this chapter is the extra one. So, if you are one of the lucky few to have been given inside info, that stuff will still happen. Don't get mad. This chapter is just exposition heavy as we get ready to meet the Einherjar and so I don't have explain in the middle of battle why something is the way it is. I hate that. Takes away from the story I think.

And without further ado…

***

Othalaz

Carrie Key

_I am free; I am free. _

_The Gods of my inheritance_

_are my wealth and protection._

***

Chapter 3

Having been released from the infirmary an hour before, Mr. Woolsey returned to his office only to be accosted by not only Dr. McKay, but Major Lorne as well. Both men seemed real excited about something, and he wanted to show more enthusiasm towards them, but his head still pained him.

"Sir, I realize you aren't feeling very well, but I felt we should approach you first with this, along with my sincerest apologies for what happened." The major looked genuinely concerned, which Mr. Woolsey learned to expect from Lorne. He never said anything he didn't mean, unless you were the subject of one of his jokes.

"Major, after much thought on it, I should have listened to your warnings. I knew better. I just hope she can understand two things. One, that I only did it because I want to protect her from the IOA. You and I both know that once they learn of her and the others, they will be here in a heartbeat." He took a deep breath and took off his glasses, "And two, that I will be a little more cautious around her."

"I've relayed as much to Sif, sir. I know she feels awful for what happened, but especially since she isn't around the others; it's very difficult for her to control herself. Which brings us to Dr. McKay's find." Lorne nodded to Rodney.

"Yes, well, I have to give Zalenka some of the credit as it was his program that found it for me. But we believe that we have at the very least a starting point in the search for the other Einherjar." Rodney handed his tablet to Mr. Woolsey, which had the numbers Sif had been muttering, and right below them the gate coordinates. "She wasn't muttering nonsense; Sif was subconsciously giving us the gate coordinates where she parted ways with her people."

"Those were numbers that she was saying? And you guessed that they would correspond with a symbol on the Stargate?" If it weren't so important, then he'd probably send Rodney and Lorne away. But Mr. Woolsey sat there and listened as Rodney explained the old code they used in the Milky Way, and about the program that Zalenka had been working to encrypt the gate addresses here in the Pegasus.

"I went through our database and through a process of elimination discovered the planet where Lorne and I believe that they stayed on for some time." Moving to the other side of the desk, Rodney pushed an icon, bringing up the exact picture he'd shown Lorne earlier. "The planet used to be a Wraith outpost on the outer edges of the galaxy. We never did find out why they up and left. Well, I did some digging and found this lovely ship. And when I showed it to the major here, he immediately recognized the symbol on its hull: _The Bifrost_."

"But this isn't the Bifrost. This is an Aurora class ship. I've been onboard the _Bifrost_." Woolsey said.

Evan had to commend Woolsey. The man was in obvious pain, but he could see the thought process working through his eyes. "I imagine they stumbled across it, sir. And knowing Bodi and Thraya, between the two of them they could get one to sail. It could explain why Sif has had no luck in getting back in touch with them. She told me she went back to the planet and they weren't there. No one was."

"Do you suppose we could pick them up on long range sensors? And why haven't we seen them before now? By all odds it stands to reason we should have." Woolsey looked up at Lorne.

"Perhaps the same reason we hadn't run into Larrin and her people or the other Asgard. We have a lot of galaxy left to explore." Lorne decided to take his chance. "Sir, I'd like permission to lead a team with Sif to investigate this world, and see if we can find further clues."

Woolsey narrowed his eyes. "Even if it may prove futile? Sif has been there and found nothing."

"I'm aware sir. But there is a chance they go back once in a while to see if they can see her. I think it's worth a try sir."

"Very well. But you will be taking Col Sheppard and his team along as well." Woolsey hands Rodney back his tablet. "I want a meeting in three hours to brief both teams. In the meantime, Dr. McKay, see if Chuck has had a response from our attempts to contact Larrin. I'd be very interested to see if she or any of her people have come in contact with the _Bifrost_."

"Yes sir." Lorne smiled. "And thank you sir."

As Rodney and Lorne turned to leave, Woolsey motioned for the major to stay. "A minute of your time, Major Lorne."

"Of course, sir."

Woolsey stood up and motioned for Lorne to sit down, and he moved to the front of his desk, setting himself on the edge. "There is something I feel we should discuss. Something that may come up, and I feel its best to know what you're feelings on the subject are before the time arrives, if it does."

"Ok?" _What in the world could he be talking about?_, wondered Lorne.

"Now, it is my hope that when we do make contact with the Einherjar, that they decide to stay with us, here on Atlantis. This would be beneficial to both parties in many ways, not in the least make it easier on you and your wife." Woolsey put his glasses back on. "Now, there is the chance that they may not want to stay here but still help us out, or they could want to go to either Ida or the Milky Way. I need to get an idea of what you plan on doing in either instance."

"Wow." Lorne hadn't even given it a thought. He was just happy to find out that Thraya was still alive and concentrated on reuniting with her. "I… I don't know sir. Honestly, I've been thinking about just finding Thraya. I'm not sure what to say."

"All right, fair enough. I just want you to know, Major Lorne, that for me personally, any decision you make in regards to your wife, you will have my full support. If you end up leaving Atlantis because of it, then you will be missed, but after your years of service and dedication, I cannot fathom a reason to force you to stay here." Woolsey sighed. "The IOA won't be happy about it, but the way I see it, if they have an Aurora class ship in their possession, and even if they are only numbered in the hundreds now, I don't see all the combined forces at the disposal of the IOA stopping the Einherjar from protecting one of their own."

Evan Lorne was flabbergasted. "Anyone, even the Wraith would find themselves in a lot of trouble, sir. And, thank you, Mr. Woolsey. Like I said, I haven't given it any thought, but I will keep what you've said in mind."

"Dismissed, Major." As Lorne left, Woolsey sat back in his chair, contemplating the report he'd have to eventually write to the IOA. He decided to put it off a little longer in hopes to have a report for them that they would be happy with.

***

The conference room was fuller than the previous meeting to take place here and there were several more guards around this time. Lorne figured it was Sheppard's doing as a precaution, in case Sif lost control again. He felt a little put out by not being in the loop, but truth of the matter was that he was busy. He and McKay had worked out several things for the briefing, especially if they were to come in contact with the Einherjar. And then there was Sif, who had thankfully taken a strong liking to Teyla, and even to Ronon, much to the Satedan's chagrin. But Ronon had placed himself as the 'unofficial' guard for Sif, having become more wary of her after her episode with Mr. Woolsey. Teyla and Lorne both tried to assure him that she wasn't likely to do it again, but Ronon wasn't to be swayed.

With both Sheppard's and his own teams present, they were just waiting on Mr. Woolsey to arrive to begin the meeting. Sif had seated herself between Lorne and Teyla, insisting that they sit on either side of her. She was humming to herself, and watching Rodney intently as he finished setting up for the meeting. Lorne had asked him not to go overboard, but as with Rodney, everything was a competition, even if he didn't intend for it to be. Dr. McKay could not let someone else know more than he did, and since they wanted to brief everyone on Einherjar basics, he wanted to make sure they all knew he knew just as much as Lorne. This, of course was far from the truth here. Rodney was only supposed to go over the more science aspect and the basics on the mission. Lorne was supposed to handle the different ones they would encounter and elementary protocol, to help placate Woolsey. The way Rodney saw it, since he had spent a short amount of time around Bodi, he was an expert. Lorne tried to explain that Bodi was a little different from the rest, but it fell on deaf ears.

At one point as they waited, Lorne had to make Sif sit back down as she was keenly interested in the laptop and TV that McKay was testing to make sure they worked and ran the correct sequence. "It's the Rainbow!" she squealed with delight. Lorne just nodded his head and told her to wait patiently along with everyone else.

Finally Richard Woolsey made his appearance. "Please, excuse my tardiness. But we have heard from the Traveler's, finally. It's only a test message, and I will share its contents at the appropriate time during this meeting. In the meantime, Dr. McKay, Major Lorne, please, proceed."

"Thank you, Mr. Woolsey. Ok, after a little digging and help from Sif and a program Zalenka developed, I managed to locate an address that could lead us to the Einherjar." He punched a few keys on the laptop, bringing up gate coordinates on the TV screen.

"Runestone!" Sif clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yes, well," McKay went on, "thanks to you Sif, when I realized that the numbers you were spouting off were actually gate coordinates, I used a program Zalenka modified for Pegasus Galaxy use and found this world." He punched another set of keys and a picture of a planet came on the screen. "I guess your people called it Runestone," Sif grinned widely at him, confirming it, "but it used to be a Wraith outpost."

"I was gonna ask about that…" Sheppard piped up.

"I know. We've always wondered just what drove them off this world. Well, now we know," again, McKay punched more keys on the laptop, this time bringing up a picture of a mountain with some cloud cover over the top of it. As eh spoke he punched more keys, zooming in on the picture. "I always thought here was something strange about this photo, and when I decided to zoom in, as I am here, on the mountain, in the cloud cover you will begin to notice something very familiar to us all, an Aurora class warship. And even further zooming, you will notice something different on the hull of this particular ship." The final picture was of the emblem of _The Bifrost_.

"Rainbow!" Sif jumped up before Lorne could stop her, and crouched before the screen, slowly reaching her hand up towards the TV.

"She is meaning to call the ship Rainbow, right?" Sheppard asked.

"Literally translated into English, Bifrost means Rainbow. _The Bifrost_ was the warship of the Einherjar and used in many missions, and in its last run, decimated three Ori ships before it was destroyed. I imagine that Thraya and Bodi both felt that the first ship they piloted here should be named after it." Lorne answered before Rodney got the chance too.

"An Ancient warship? How in the world are they managing to pilot it at all?" Sheppard wondered aloud the same thing a few others were thinking.

"Simple, really. A little history for those of you not familiar with the Einherjar," Rodney took control back from Lorne with a decided look. "Back several thousands of years ago, the Asgard Loki stumbled across a bunch of refugees from a downed spaceship. He didn't bother to look into it, and did his little experiments on them to try and stop the degradation of their race. When Thor and Tyr discovered Loki's experiments, they stopped him and brought the people to Othalla. There it was discovered that not only had he modified them genetically, but that these people were in fact Ancients, part of a small group that had decided against Ascension."

Sheppard shook his head in disbelief. "So, these guys are Ancients?"

"In a nutshell, yes. But with the genetic modifications Loki made on them, they couldn't call themselves that anymore."

Sif interrupted Rodney. "All Father called them his Einherjar. His special warriors who could fight where the Gods could not. Where they could survive where the Gods could not."

"So, you're telling me, that at any time, Sif here could operate any of the Ancient tech around here because her ancestors were Ancients?" Sheppard became a bit more interested, if more wary of the woman who still looked at the picture of _The Bifrost_ with rapt attention.

"Yes, she can. In fact I daresay, Colonel, you have about the same level of control she does of it. Over the generations the ATA gene has diminished a little with the addition of other races into their own, but amongst the central thirteen families, it's still running strong." Lorne started before Rodney could speak up. He knew that he would use Bodi as an example, what with the work he did at the Ancient Outpost, but Bodi was considered one of the weaker ones.

"Mother very strong with it. Shocked when Cousin wasn't. Then again, his mother was not Einherjar." Sif added her thoughts, still gazing at the picture.

"She's referring to Ingborg and Bodi, which I think it may be time to introduce you to some of the ones Sif has let me know are still alive." Lorne stood up and nodded at Rodney, who shut off the TV screen, causing Sif to gasp.

"We don't have any photo records of them, so we'll have to go by Major Lorne's descriptions, but it helped Teyla enough to recognize Sif here." McKay added.

"Please keep in mind that things may have changed from the last time that Sif was around her people, and from what little I can gather, there was a lot of infighting going on, so most likely things are different." Lorne was about to continue when Sheppard raised his hand. Lorne smiled at him and nodded, "Yes, Colonel?"

"Before we get to that, any idea how they came to be here in Pegasus?"

"I'm still a little fuzzy on that one as she refuses to go into details, but it seems the Lost Tribe of the Asgard had a hand in it. We'll know more about that once we find them."

"And if they did in fact chase the Wraith off of that world, why didn't they stay there? I mean," This was something that had been bothering Sheppard since he learned that Sif had left her people, "if there were so few of them, wouldn't they want to keep Sif with them, or at least leave her a way to get in touch with them?"

"I've tried to find that one out as well, sir. Again, Sif is not very forthcoming with details. I have a feeling Ingborg had her reasons for allowing Sif to leave, and she would have left some sort of way for her to get back in touch with them, there on that planet. Ingborg is not one for abandoning her people." Lorne answered, glancing at Sif, who had thankfully taken up residence in her seat by Teyla again.

"Wouldn't Thraya or another one of Tyr's be in charge now, Major? If memory serves right the ones of Odin's line were about finished with their rule over the Einherjar?" Woolsey piped up.

"From what Sif has said, with everything that has gone on, they have turned to a last resort in leadership, and brought forth the Norns. In short, they have three women, each one at a different stage in their lives, to rule over them as a collective. Ingborg Odinsdottir is the head of the Norns currently, being the oldest among them all." Lorne was certainly not used to all this talking during a briefing. But, it was either this or let the teams and Atlantis itself end up lost and stumbling. He couldn't do that to either one of his families. "Thraya Tyrsdottir and Hild are the other two. The Crone, The Mother, and The Maiden."

Sif smiled and said, "Ingborg not a Crone. She won't let them. She is Mother. Thraya is Maiden and Hild is Gythia."

"Thank you Sif." Lorne humored her. She was probably right that Ingborg was fighting the title, but in reality, were they still in Othalla that is what she would be, The Crone. "Now, in brief, here are some of the Einherjar you will be meeting."

Lorne went on to tell them about his wife's people. Starting with the ones he referred to as The Norns. Ingborg Odinsdottir, the oldest of the Einherjar, and most skilled warrior among them. She was also grandmother to Bodi, the one that Rodney felt the need to remind them all that he knew. A tall, red haired woman, she looked very unassuming. As Sif interjected, Ingborg didn't look like she could vanquish a piece of wood, let alone a whole army. But the woman was very skilled at hand to hand and was a perfect strategist.

Then came Thraya Tyrsdottir, his wife. A small blonde who could pilot anything she got her hands on. She had been trained to become the next head of the Einherjar's fleet, a position both her father and uncle had held. Again, Sif added her thoughts when she mentioned that Thraya deeply missed Baby Brother and was trying to get back to him.

Hild, who as with those of her order, had no last name. She was a Gythia, a priestess or healer. She was very young to be given the actual title, but things obviously changed when they found themselves with small numbers and in a new galaxy. Hild was a brunette who barely looked old enough to drive, let alone hold a high position of power.

Bodi and Erik Odinsson were next, and introduced as half brothers and grandsons of Ingborg. Bodi was the Engineer with a strong background in Astrophysics and Unexplained Theories. He wasn't much of a fighter, but he could build any nearly any weapon and ship imaginable to man. Erik was the fighter of the two, and was close to following his grandmother's footsteps with skill and stamina. Lorne left out the hollowed look Sif got whenever she talked about Erik. He assumed it was because he may have been gravely injured when she left or something else had happened that she wasn't willing to talk about.

Other names he briefly threw out were Weyland Freyrson, Skalla Freyason, Unn Skadisdottir, Hallgerd Aegirsdottir, Gunnhild Friggasdottir, and Thord Njordson. Each one was a strong warrior and specialized in weapons or tech.

"I would like to interject something." Woolsey stood up when both McKay and Lorne nodded their heads, "Most of you in this room will have no problem with the Einherjar on the whole. They are a very military society, which has led to a few bumps in the road in the past with them and Earth. As Major Lorne can vouch for them, like the Asgard, they are a very noble and honorable race. But they do have a rigid sense of those and an equally rigid sense of knowing ones place in the hierarchy. I expect everyone, when making contact with them, to follow Major Lorne's lead, as well as Sif's." Sif beamed at the mention of her name, which Woolsey couldn't help but smile in return. "They can appear to be quite easy going and relaxed, but I assure you, it does not take much to upset them when they feel that they have been disrespected. Ingborg is a polite woman, but can be very stubborn to deal with and even vexing when she feels herself or one of her people has been wronged in anyway. And I daresay with your connection to Thraya, Major, they will be overprotective of you."

"Possibly sir, but most likely what will happen, is they will follow my lead when dealing with us. Ingborg will allow Thraya to do most of the speaking and decision making, only allowing herself and Hild a voice when she feels it's necessary. Normally it was Thraya or Hroder who dealt with us. If you remember, Mr. Woolsey, Ingborg was never very comfortable with the role of diplomat."

"Very true. Now, as I said earlier, and then Dr. McKay can continue with the outline of the mission, I have some news." Mr. Woolsey took the tablet he had gotten used to taking everywhere with him, as it was easier in dealing with the emergencies that always crept up on Atlantis, and brought up the message from the Travelers Larrin's people. "We received a coded text message from Larrin herself in response to the one we sent asking about the Einherjar. They have crossed paths, and in fact have struck up a sort of alliance with them. Nothing hardcore, just something to help each other out. She was not aware of their current location, but, and this part is hopeful, they were last seen heading towards the planet where you will be heading on your mission. So," he took his glasses off, "she said she would send them a message that we are trying to get in touch with them."

"We make new friends?!" Sif asked, with a little too much excitement. "Wonderful! Sif like new friends!"

"Yes, your people have made some friends." Woolsey went on, "Now, you will all proceed with the mission as Dr. McKay will lay it out for you in a moment. The only thing that will stop you is if we happen to receive word from the Einherjar themselves. Doctor…" Woolsey sat down, indicating to McKay that he was on.

"Ok, now listen up. The planet is much like the others we've explored in this galaxy, with breathable air, lots of forests, and plenty of water…" McKay put the mission briefing into full swing.

***

To say the Puddle Jumper was a little crowded wasn't too far off. Two SGA teams normally could fit in there with no problems at all. Add an overly excited Einherjar with not much mental stability, and the area became tiny, quickly. Colonel Sheppard was in the pilot's seat, guiding the Jumper through the Stargate, and over a large expanse of forest. A few minutes after they arrived onto the planet though, Sif grew quiet and watched out the window. Then her face exploded into happiness. "Weyland!" She screeched, moving next to Sheppard. She leaned over, placing her hands onto the console before her, wresting control of the ship from Sheppard.

"Hey!" John yelled. "What do you think you're doing?"

"He's here! You not going right way! Gonna miss him!" Sif simply stated.

"Major." It wasn't a question or even a statement. The look Sheppard gave Lorne let him know he was not pleased and needed to gain control of Sif ASAP.

"Sif, who's here? Weyland's here?" Lorne walked over to her slowly. When she became excited, it was best to move slowly, so she could easily judge your actions as harmless.

"Yes, silly. Sif sees him at the mountain. Freyrsman is here!"

"You do realize she's making the Jumper move much faster than what we've ever been able to do?" McKay asked from the co-pilot's seat.

"No, Rodney, I hadn't noticed while I'm still trying to get control of my ship back!" John spoke sarcastically.

"Sif let Colonel Sheppard have his ship back. You can show him the way to Weyland and he'll take us there." Lorne asked as calmly as he could. He noticed as well that the Jumper was moving faster than they were all used to it. And with Sif's mental state the majority of the time, he didn't feel it was a good idea for her to be in charge of a machine that could kill them all if she steered it wrong.

"No," came her simple reply.

"Why not?"

"Hard to say where entrance is. Can take ship there better."

"But you should have asked him, Sif."

"Sif needs to see Weyland! He's here and…" She burst into laughter as they neared the mountain. "Freki!"

"Freki?" Lorne repeated.

"He has Freki! Freki is there!" She became more excited and the ship began to waver a little.

"Lorne!" Sheppard shouted.

"Sif, please, calm down. That's good Freki is with Weyland. You two can play together soon, but not if you don't calm down."

"Who is Freki?" McKay asked, resigned to the fact that not much mattered anymore as Sif still had control of the Jumper and was nearing the mountain at a speed that would kill them all on impact, Ancient Technology be damned.

"Freki is one of their Wolfhounds. I didn't think they'd brought any with them, but apparently one made its way." Lorne now had his hand resting on Sif's shoulder in hopes to calm her down a bit. They were all getting very nervous.

"Great. Is this one anything like the one Bodi had with him? What was its name?" McKay shook his head. Animals and children were two of his least favorite things, unless it was his cat. His cat was cool while all the rest were inferior.

Lorne chuckled. "Freydis. And you happened to meet her when she was due to have puppies, so you can't judge her or her kind based on that."

"So we also have dogs to deal with?" Sheppard had all but given up on fighting Sif for control of the ship, and was praying that she wouldn't wreck them as they were now very close to the mountain.

"They are all well behaved. We shouldn't have anything to worry about. Freki is a good boy, and owned by Weyland, but has always adored Sif." Lorne began to relax a little as he felt the Puddle Jumper slow down and make a slight descent. Then they spotted a large cave that had more than enough room to fit the Jumper through the mouth.

"Ten crossed with us." Sif said as she guided the Jumper through the cave mouth, continuing to slow its pace. "Freki, Geri, Gudrun, Njal, Sig, Braggi, Kinnrifi, Egil, Stefen, Pip." She sang each name over and over as she finally landed the ship in a small alcove that opened up to a larger cavern, one that had obviously seen use in the past few years.

Lorne didn't speak of it, but he was pleased to hear that Pip was alive still. He'd been the pup of Thraya's other wolfhound, Swain. The one that had died with Etoh. Once the ship landed, more gently than any of them thought possible with Sif at the helm, she opened the rear hatch and ran out, Lorne hot on her heals.

As the others began to disembark from the Jumper, Sheppard tugged on Rodney's jacket. "Are these guys psychic?"

"No, why?"

"How did she know anyone was here, let alone who exactly?" Even with the briefing, Sheppard felt his XO was keeping things out on purpose or otherwise, and didn't like it.

"Um, didn't we mention the neural interface that they each get when they enter the military?" Rodney was visibly uncomfortable.

"No, you both failed to mention that. Is it some sort of hookup where they can communicate with each other?"

"Kind of. They can use it to communicate over a short distance, but it also allows them access to their entire database, and to a lesser degree, access to other computer and electronics to ensure that things run smoothly."

John nearly blew up. "What? She could have accessed our computers and stuff in Atlantis at anytime, and neither you nor Lorne felt the need to clue me in on this, as the security of the base is one of my responsibilities, as well as yours!"

"Hey, Lorne didn't want to say anything, as it was something they kept from the IOA. He was going to tell you while we were on our way here, but as you noticed he was a little busy trying to get Sif to not kill us all. I wanted to point it out at the meeting, but he was very adamant about it." McKay cringed under John's scrutiny.

"And neither of you felt the need to explain it before?"  
"Look, ask him why he wanted to hide it. It's not like it's a big deal. Sif couldn't have done anything to damage Atlantis even if she tried. Not with how messed up her mind is! All she could go on and on about was how she could hear the city sing to her!" With that McKay pushed past everyone else, not wishing to continue the discussion.

"Fine, everybody head out. Keep your eyes peeled for anything dangerous, but no shooting first, unless it happens to be Wraith." Colonel John Sheppard was unhappy. He didn't like it when his people kept things from him, and liked it even less that it was Major Lorne, his XO. He had a bad feeling about this, and that bad feeling began to grow when he looked over to where Sif and Lorne had ended up, down in the cavern a little ways. Sif was wrapped around a very large man with brown hair in a ponytail, and enough weapons on him to stop an army. This had to be Weyland. And next to them was an equally large wolf, not a dog, but a wolf, that looked like it could handle itself against even the Wraith, if not for the fact it was happy and jumping, while making high pitched whiney noises. Wonderful.

***

Lorne had a feeling that when he looked back at his team and Sheppard's that he was in trouble. Sheppard had _that_ look on his face, one he'd seen many times when it was directed at others, but very rarely at himself. But that could wait. Right now, Weyland was here, a confirmation that his wife was close by, with Sif attached to him. She refused to let go, and Weyland seemed content to let her hang on him. Then Sif screamed Freki's name happily and after she jumped off of Weyland, went to play with the large, grey and tan wolf. Weyland said his name and embraced Lorne with a strong hug, patting him on the back a little hard.

"{Weyland, it's good to see you!}" Lorne laughed as Sif and Freki chased one another.

"{And you as well, Evan. I know Thraya will be most pleased to see you. Your woman has missed you, but I think mostly she has missed you in the bed!}" Weyland roared.

"{I wouldn't doubt it!}" Evan countered.

"{You have been missed by us all, Baby Brother. It will do our Tyrslady much good to have her mate back with her.}"

"{I've missed her and you all very much. Come, I want you to meet some friends of mine, from Atlantis.}" Lorne gestured to the Atlantean teams standing there, just watching.

"{Of course. In her last message Ingborg mentioned something about getting in contact with your people and that we are definitely in the Pegasus Galaxy. We weren't too sure.}" Weyland followed Lorne up to where the others were standing.

"{Long story, but one I know you will enjoy.}"

Lorne made the introductions, amidst the still playing Sif and Freki. "We were hoping to stumble across one of you, if not all of you."

"Well, Ingborg didn't want all of us coming here to check up on Sif. So I've been making the journey, that way they can continue on."

Teyla spoke, "You've been coming here to see if Sif would make her way back?"

"Aye. She is much loved among us, and we could not bear to fully part with her, no matter her reasons for leaving us. We always knew she would eventually come back." Weyland explained.

"Why let her go in the first place? She's obviously not all there, and wouldn't it be too dangerous for her?" Sheppard interjected.

At first he thought he'd overstepped his bounds, with the look on the large man's face. Then Weyland burst into laughter. "Have you seen her in a fight? Or what may be left over from such a battle?" He laughed even harder. "The problem wasn't if it was too dangerous for her, it was too dangerous for us to make her stay!"

John shot Lorne another look, this time of confusion. "She did happen to make mincemeat out of a bunch of Wraith when Col. Sheppard's team found her."

"Then you know of what I speak. Sif does well on her own. There are few situations where she can't." Weyland gave off a high pitched whistle, summoning Freki to him, and Sif following quickly behind the animal. "Now, Bifrost will be here in an hour to pick me up. Is it safe to assume that you all will be coming with me?"

"Would like to see Mother again." Sif held onto Weyland's arm, looking up at him wistfully.

"And she'd love to see you again as well, Little One." He cupped her cheek lovingly, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Well, we hadn't really thought that far. Our main purpose here was to find clues as to your whereabouts. We didn't think about actually finding anyone here. Sir?" Lorne left this decision up to Sheppard. Though he was technically in charge of the mission, he felt it best to try and mend things with Sheppard since he knew he was still upset with him. He knew what he wanted. But the Colonel may decide to have them all go back to Atlantis after giving Weyland the coordinates to the city. And even that could be considered a long shot.

"Well, after we contact Atlantis, I don't see why we don't catch a ride with you. Will your people mind?" Even with as upset he was with Lorne, he couldn't deny his XO the chance to be reunited with his wife sooner, rather than later.

"I doubt it. When I mention Evan, it won't be a question at all. Also, your people are still thought of as allies and you took Sif in. Both of those work in your favor as well. But, Baby Brother is the deciding factor. And _Bifrot's_ commander wont settle for anything less." Weyland winked at Evan with the last comment.

"I dunno. We did have an argument before she left for Valhalla. She may only want to see me to kick my ass all over the galaxy. You know how she holds a grudge." Evan deadpanned.

"Very true. Thraya is her mother's daughter. Vorra excelled at it. I'm shocked Jormundr didn't send her packing!" His laugh was interrupted by Sif's high pitched squeal and the sound of six Asgard transporter beams.

Everyone turned around to where the sound came from to see six people standing close together, weapons out. They were dressed similarly to Weyland, with grey and black pants, some in tank tops and others wore jackets, so it was surmised by the Atlantis crew that they were Einherjar. That is until both Weyland and Sif drew weapons and Freki hunkered down to the ground, growling and baring teeth.

"Weyland, why are you pointing your weapons at Erik and the others?" Lorne asked quietly, knowing the large man had very good hearing.

"He is a traitor to his people and deserves no less. I recommend you gather your people up and head for your ship. It will be the safest place for you."

Lorne's eyes grew wide and surprise was written all over his face. Several things clicked. Why Sif was very spotty when talking about him. Why certain details were left out. And why Sif now trembled in fear, even with her weapons out. "Erik is the Traitor!" He exclaimed.

"Much more than that, Baby Brother. Now, do as I say. The Warriors of the Gods are ready for battle, and though your large friend, Ronon looks like he could handle one of us, I'd feel better knowing Thraya is not going to rip my balls off for not protecting you."

And with that, Erik and his counterparts made their move.


	4. Chapter 4

See previous chapters for disclaimers and notes.

***

Othalaz

Carrie Key

_I am free; I am free. _

_The Gods of my inheritance_

_are my wealth and protection._

***

Chapter 4

Things were moving too quickly. One minute they were all standing there, eyeballing the other. Then the one in the center, with the huge double sided axe that gleamed bright in the dim light of the cavern made his move. Ronon had heard Lorne call this one Erik. The Satedan watched as Lorne and Sheppard moved everyone back to the Puddle Jumper. He decided to stay outside it, in case something happened. He'd never seen anything like it before. They were obviously armed with gun like weapons, but didn't use them. Instead they used axes, swords, knives and hands. Weyland grabbed one of the women that was heading for Sif and slammed her into the rocky ground. Ronon expected the woman to not get back up what with the rock debris flowing up. But almost as soon as Weyland's hands were off of her, she was up again. Weyland had said something about them being Warrior's of the Gods, and Ronon was becoming a believer. How could anyone survive what they were doing to each other?

Then something happened. The one called Erik had made a break for it. Ronon was positioned outside, Teyla, Lorne and Sheppard right in the doorway. Ronon held up his gun, taking to heart when Lorne told him, "Anyone not Weyland, Sif or Freki, feel free to shoot." Only the bastard kept dodging his blasts.

"{He is mine! I will finish what I started!}" Erik screeched. He reached the jumper, shoving Ronon aside as if he were nothing but air. Growling he grabbed for Lorne, only to have run through his hand a silver dagger. Major Evan Lorne stood there, his hand still on the hilt, in defiance. Yanking it back, Lorne readied himself to strike again, only to have the opportunity taken from him.

"{NO!}" Erik screamed as he was lifted up by an unseen force. They could only see his feet dangling down as he struggled with whatever had a hold on him.

Carefully, they crept out of the Jumper, P-90s ready, looking up. On top of the ship stood three figures, only these the group felt certain were not there to hurt them or Sif and Weyland. Holding Erik by his throat was Ingborg Odinsdottir, much like Lorne had remembered her, only more white streaked her red locks. Her grip was tight enough that Erik could only make gurgling sounds and nothing more as he struggled to free himself of his grandmother's grip. Flanking her was Gunnhild Friggasdottir, a nasty looking shotgun like weapon pointed out at the fight that halted a hundred feet away. And on Ingborg's other side was Thord Njordson, awaiting orders. It was a welcomed sight to Lorne, as Erik was powerful by himself, and seemed to have a vendetta against him. To have Erik and five other Einherjar, even as young as they were, was frightening.

"{Ingborg Odinsdottir, I am in your debt. My thanks.}" Lorne bowed his head to the older woman.

"{Save it for your wife, Evan. When the Traveler's contacted us, we had no choice but to come and see if Weyland had stumbled across you. I'm glad now that she took the initiative.}" Ingborg whispers something to Thord, who immediately jumps off the top of the Puddle Jumper and heads over to Weyland and Sif. When there he throws some things to Weyland and both begin to bind the hands of the other Einherjar.

Lorne decided to switch over to English to make it easier for both sides to understand what was being said. "I guess we have a lot to go over, Ingborg."

"Yes, we do. But first we must take care of this traitorous beast!" She hissed the latter part into Erik's face. As she threw him down onto the ground, Erik and the others that came with him vanished in flashes of Asgard beams. This sent Ingborg and the others into a tizzy. There were shouts and commands being given by Ingborg. Before they all knew it, they were taken in a flash of similar Asgard beams.

***

It was heaven. That's the only way he could describe it. Seriously, no other words came close to what he was feeling right then. Evan Lorne was in heaven. In his arms, her own around him, was his wife, Thraya. She still smelled like his wife and certainly felt like his wife. His body instantly recognized her, but his mind was at war at first. She was dead. But when her lips touched his, his mind and body agreed. This was his Thraya.

She was there waiting on them as they were being beamed up from the planet. She'd had everyone and even the Puddle Jumper brought up. Apparently she wanted to take no chances as one of the Lost Tribe's ships was also in orbit. Once the transfer had completed, Thraya threw herself at her husband, eliciting an excited cried from the Einherjar around them.

She finally whispered into his ear, "{We will have time for our reunion later. For now, I am content to have my husband back.}"

"Can't wait." Evan kissed her one last time, and then introduced her to his family from Atlantis. Once introductions were done, Thraya led the way to the bridge of the ship, with the group thinning out a bit as they went. Soon, it was only Thraya, Sif and Ingborg with the Atlanteans. As they went, Thraya explained that the Lost Tribe of the Asgard had beamed Erik and the others out. Once on the bridge, which was similar to the _Orion's_, Thraya welcomed them aboard _The Bifrost_. She barked a few orders and soon the ship was in hyperspace.

"We received a communiqué from the Traveler's about two hours after we dropped off Weyland that some allies of theirs wanted to get in contact with us. Needless to say we were pleased to hear the Tau'ri had made their way here to Pegasus." Thraya explained, as she sat down in the Commander's chair. "With your permission, Colonel Sheppard, once we complete this short jump through hyperspace, to elude the Betrayers, you can give us the coordinates to your world and we'll head there straightaway."

John nodded, "Sounds like a plan to me. And by Betrayers, I assume you mean the guy that was attacking us?"

"No, it is what we call the Asgard of this galaxy. They betrayed their brothers and sisters. We have no use for them, though they seem to have plenty for us. But we can discuss all of this after we have our new course set." After a minute, they came out of hyperspace. "Now…" Thraya was interrupted by explosions and the ship shaking violently.

The whole bridge came alive with people running to their stations and Thraya giving orders. She pointed at Sif, "{Take them to the board room. They'll be safe there. I'll send Weyland and Gunnhild to meet you.}"

Sif nodded, and taking both Ronon and Lorne's arms, began to lead the group away, with Lorne and McKay both confirming that they were to follow.

"If they're under attack, shouldn't we help?" Sheppard asked.

"You remember what the Lost Tribe did when they came to Atlantis? How can we help, sir?" Lorne said, wishing just as much he were at the helm with his wife, offering his help. "The Einherjar were brought up by the Asgard, they know how to fight them and how to handle their own. We'll just get in the way."

As they made their way after Sif, they were joined by Weyland, Gunnhild and Freki. Shortly after, they found themselves in a large room, similar to the conference room on Atlantis. The Einherjar were all chattering amongst themselves with both Lorne and McKay adding a few words. Then McKay yelled, "They what?!"

"What's going on?" Sheppard demanded.

"We're being boarded by the Asgard. Ingborg is leading the diversion to keep them away from here." Lorne explained.

Sheppard shook his head, "Why would they want us? It's not like McKay can help them anymore with that weapon."

"Apparently, it's not us they want." Lorne looked directly at Sif, who was snuggled in Weyland's arms, shaking her head and muttering to herself.

"Why would they want _her_?" Sheppard honestly didn't mean any offence by what he said, but it seemed Weyland took it anyway. It took Lorne stepping in between them to keep the large man from connecting with his superior officer.

"My guess is they want her to help them with whatever experiments they have lined up to stop their own degradation. Sif is the only one amongst us who is nearly immortal." Gunnhild supplied the answer.

"Well, then we wont allow them to get their hands on her." Teyla spoke up, hoping to rally the rest around her. Lorne and his team nodded their affirmations, soon followed by the rest of her own team.

Gunnhild, with her shotgun in hand, along with a few other weapons of choice with a hand's reach, shook her head. "No. You all will stay in the background and let us handle this." Then she looked straight at Lorne. "Thraya has waited a long time to be reunited with you. I will not allow it to be ruined."

Lorne sighed in resignation. He figured something like this would happen. With the exception of a few mishaps while on Atlantis, he could more than hold his own in battle. He still had Thraya's dagger with him, the same one he used on Erik. Originally he brought it with him with the intention of giving it back to Thraya, not to use it. But a bullet wasn't going to stop Erik, and he knew the metal it was made out of could slice through nearly anything known. He imagined he had more of an advantage than his friends. He recalled the reports when the Lost Tribe had shown up at Atlantis, and the descriptions of the shields they used. They sounded much like the ones the Asgard used, and the dagger he had could cut its way through it. But, the other Einherjar were hell bent on keeping him alive and safe for Thraya, which was ok, but irritating.

Soon they heard a battle raging outside the door, with shouts and screams as the Einherjar attacked. But the sounds were soon gone and replaced with the sound of the door being torn open. Coming through it were the Lost Tribe, in their armor. Weyland and Gunnhild advanced first, Sif and Freki staying in the background. Gunnhild fired her shotgun three times before using it like a club at the advancing Asgard. Weyland had his axe out and was slicing through the shield one of the Asgard had put up.

Then it happened. Something like a smoke grenade was thrown into the room and Weyland shouted, heading for Sif, who was standing next to Ronon. An Asgard had somehow breached the back of the room, and was right next to her. All four, including Freki, disappeared in a flash of light. Gunnhild lost it, bringing out the large broadsword at her side, slicing into the remaining Asgard. She hacked away at them, screaming the whole time, tears running down her face. At this time, Lorne and Sheppard both agreed it was time to step in. Lorne brandished the dagger, as the others brought up their P-90s. They advanced and joined in as Gunnhild had three more descend on her. The P-90s were having little to no effect, only the sword and dagger seemed to do anything to them. When Lorne became injured, Teyla dropped her weapon and reached for his; using it with the skills she was taught as a child to fight the Wraith.

Soon after the battle was over, Gunnhild was on her knees, crying. Lorne had mustered up enough strength, with his chest burning and bleeding ever so slightly, to move near her. He wasn't as familiar with Gunnhild, but he recognized her as one of Ingborg's understudies. The woman was very dedicated to her people, as were all Einherjar. And he imagined she did not want to face Ingborg with a failure. "{Hey, you hurt?}"

"{I should be.}" With that, she stood and readied herself for what ever Ingborg felt like dishing out to her.

Moments later, as Teyla helped tend to Evan's wounds, Ingborg walked in, and immediately Gunnhild dropped to her knees, holding her sword up in both hands. Ingborg took one look around the room, and then looked at Gunnhild with anger. Sheppard felt that if the woman who just helped to defend them could shrink away to nothing, then this Ingborg was surly not one to be messed with. "{Take Evan to see Hild, and then get yourself to the bridge. You can explain to Thraya why her husband is injured and why the only remaining person of Thor's line is gone with Weyland, Ronon and Freki!}" Before Lorne could say anything in Gunnhild's defense, Ingborg turned on her heals and left.

"That did not sound good," Teyla said quietly to Evan.

"It wasn't. I'm going to have to talk to Thraya." He said as Gunnhild and Teyla helped him up, even at his insistence he could get up fine on his own.

"No, please don't. It was my fault that they were taken. I should have known better. I've been studying under Ingborg for years now; I should have seen that coming." Gunnhild insisted on helping Evan walk to the healer's chambers, where Hild was.

"Gunnhild, I can do this on my own. Just walk with me." This was a part of the Einherjar that Lorne had a rough time understanding. Even with his military background, it didn't make sense to him, the absolute devotion to ones job and skills. When a mistake was made among these people, it was considered horrible, and most often punishable. It didn't seem to matter how small the mistake was. Frankly, how could Gunnhild have seen the Asgard coming in behind them when the room was supposed to only have one entrance? Sure they could have cut through the walls, but they didn't. How did they get in there? "How did they get in there?"

Gunnhild walked with Lorne, after tiring of his pestering, and with Teyla. The other Atlanteans had followed Ingborg to see what help they could offer with the clean up and what to do about their missing comrade. "They've been experimenting with some of Bodi's plans that Erik stole. We all were aware of what those plans entailed, so hence, I should have known they would have used one of them. They walked through the walls. They planned it."

"Gunnhild, forgive me if I am stepping out of line," Teyla started. "But, how can you know every move that every enemy is to have made?" Even with all of her battle experience, Teyla could not fathom the idea of forcing someone to know every exact move of the enemy. Even those on Atlantis don't.

"Ingborg can. She can see every move they are all to make minutes before they make it. I've failed her and worse yet, I've failed my people. And yours as well, Evan." Gunnhild's posture spoke of one defeated. When they arrived at the healer's chambers, Hild, a tiny blonde haired woman, immediately came up to Gunnhild and embraced her. She whispered something in her ear, and the older woman nodded her head. Then she bowed to Evan and Teyla and left.

"Evan! It's wonderful to see you again!" Even with the place full of others, and all them hurting on some level, Hild kept a bright outlook, trying to get her patient's to feel it as well to help them feel better. She embraced him tightly.

"Lady Hild, an honor." Before he could introduce Teyla, she had him whisked off to a bed to examine him.

"Thraya is on her way down. She just needs to finish up a few things first." She began cleaning out his chest wound, which actually felt and looked worse than it really was. The blood it seeped out made it appear worse. Though that had slowed enough.

"Good. I want to talk to her. And Hild," Evan placed his hands on hers to get her attention, "allow me to introduce Teyla Emmagan, a dear friend of mine."

"Oh, forgive me, please! I did not mean to be rude. Teyla, I am Hild. An honor to meet a friend of Evan's." Hild looked deeply embarrassed by this mishap.

"It is quite all right, Hild. It's a pleasure to meet you." Teyla gave the young woman a smile.

"Hild has always been one tracked mind, especially when it comes to helping people. I believe Hroder and you got into many arguments over that." Evan knew what he said would bring a blush to her face, but he wasn't ready for the sadness laced in her eyes as well. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken of him." Sif never came right and said that Hroder was dead; he just figured it out with what she wasn't saying. And the look in Hild's eyes confirmed for him that his brother-in-law was dead. The two had been close friends, and she was the one Hroder brought to help Thraya give birth to Etoh.

"No, its just I expect him to say his typical response when anyone says that. No one has said it in a long time." She smiled sadly at him as she finished cleaning out his wound. "Good news is you will be fine. Just need to put a bandage on it and it will heal nicely on its own. Not deep at all. But since it's near your heart, it bled more."

"I'm glad to hear he'll live," Thraya's voice came in behind Lorne and Teyla. When they turned around they saw her holding a small boy with a full head of blonde hair. Lorne gave an audible gasp; this boy could be Etoh if not for the hair color! "Someone was asking for you…" Thraya let the boy down and he ran to Hild who scooped him up.

"Hey." Evan said to Thraya.

"Hey, yourself. We have a meeting in two hours as we have repairs that are needed to be made, or else we'd be meeting sooner to discuss what happened." Thraya caught both Evan and Teyla eyeing the boy. "And I'd like to introduce you to your nephew, Evan. This is Hroder's son, Jormundr."

Evan's face filled with surprise as he took in what his wife had just said. "Really?"

"Hroder and I never said anything about our relationship due to my position among the Gythia and with him set to become the next Chieftain. It was best to keep it private to avoid problems with others. I didn't even know I was pregnant until after we arrived here." Hild shyly explained.

"It came as a surprise to us all, but a welcomed one, considering we didn't even know if we were the last of our kind or not." Thraya added. "Ingborg has taken command for now, to give us some time alone. Teyla, if you would ask one of the guards posted outside, they will escort you to your friends. You will have to excuse me and Evan as we take a few minutes to reacquaint ourselves."

"Of course. Is there anything I can do to help your people? I am skilled in many things, and am quick to learn what I do not already know." Teyla offered.

"Thank you, but Ingborg feels it better that you all stay together, especially since your friend was taken as well. She has allowed McKay to help Bodi with some of the repairs, as he seems to have experience dealing with things, as least he claims to."

"Oh, trust us, he does." Evan said. "In fact he's helped repair two or three," he looked to Teyla for confirmation who just nodded her head. "I've commanded one."

Thraya knew the last part, though it may be true, was part of Evan's way to flirt with her. She always found it adorable when he would point out the little things that weren't really so little. "Really? Well, maybe I will have more than one use for you…" Thraya leans in for a kiss.

Teyla took this as her cue to make a polite exit. Hild grinned and giggled, mumbling to them to go to the Commander's quarters.

***

"I still can't believe it is you." Evan traced Thraya's arm as he held her in the bed in her quarters. They'd finished making love for the first time in years, just moments ago. And just as before when they were among her people, her wolfhound laid down at the foot of the bed, looking lost and lonely. Only this time it wasn't Swain, it was Pip, the spitting image of his father.

"Nor I you. I dreaded for the longest time you might have perished like so many others had." She turned to her back, reaching up with her hand to caress his cheek.

"What happened that day, Thraya? I tried to get Sif to tell me, but she refused." It really concerned him that Sif had refused to tell him anything dealing with the Revolution.

"It's a very long story and we may not have enough time to get to all of it." Her voice had gone from its normal strong tone to a quiet one.

"Well, then I guess just start at the beginning and then we can finish in spurts." He kissed her cheek.

"Ok, but it may not be easy for you to hear some of this…" Thraya knew it wasn't easy for her to recount some this tale. Some of it she had long buried deep, throwing herself into the everyday tasks to survive.

She began with the day of the celebration. Little Etoh was running around not helping with the preparations, but Hroder and the others didn't seem to mind, laughing at the child's antics. When it was time for the inner thirteen to head to the mountain to begin the celebration, Thraya did what she normally did with Etoh since he could walk and they were on Valhalla. She left him in the care of Swain, her wolfhound. The old wolf was very protective of the child and was surprisingly good at keeping him out of trouble. And never far away was Vorra and this day was no different. The three of them agreed to meet up with Thraya later after the initial celebration began. And by that time Evan was to have joined them from Earth.

Hroder, Sif and Erik had already made their way up. Leif had spent the night there in preparation, and Bodi walked with Thraya, talking nonsense things about a woman that recently caught his eye. When they had reached the top they had seen the blood leading into the inner chambers. Once inside they saw no one, but a trail of blood leading out. Both decided to follow it, not alerting anyone yet to what they found. "We should have said something. If we had, maybe things would have ended up differently." Evan held her closer as she continued.

They had walked around, following the trail only to see Sif bleeding in her stomach. This was down a little ways from the top, down near where there had been a playground set up for the children. Sif had spoken something about a traitor and pointed down that way. Bodi had to really run to catch up with Thraya as she recalled her mother saying that she was taking Etoh there before meeting up with her. Just as she arrived there she witnessed Erik, with Leif pinning Hroder to a wall standing over Etoh's small body, bloody sword in hand. This was on the pathway leading up to the mountain, just above the playground. Not far away lay her mother's body with Swain's. Thraya didn't listen to what Leif was saying and went after Erik. How could they pin this on Hroder when it was Erik who stood over the body with the blade as if he'd just slew him? Leif let go of Hroder and struck Thraya.

Hroder ended Leif's reign as Chieftain then and there, with his bare hands around his neck. Thraya and Hroder both, with an injured Sif being supported by Bodi, all chased after Erik. When they returned to the inner chambers, Thraya was jumped by two young Einherjar and placed in a stasis pod. Apparently the room had been littered with them.

"The rest I know from what the others have told me. It was Erik and Leif who were behind the whole thing, they killed mother, Swain and Etoh." Tears marred her face as old emotions came running back. And she wasn't the only one. Evan wept for his lost son. His mother-in-law, brother-in-law, and wolfhound that had come to mean a lot to him. Most of all he wept for his wife for having to face all of this without him.

"I wish I had been there." He cried into her hair.

"No!" She pushes him away so she can look him straight in the eye. "I'm glad you weren't there. Erik targeted Etoh specifically. And he was gunning for you as well. Bodi confirmed that for me after they released me from stasis. He had been upset when you weren't there with Etoh. Apparently he had chosen a few of us to come over here to Pegasus with him to the Betrayers, and you and Etoh were considered a blemish that needed to be wiped out so I could begin anew."

"You're kidding! Erik felt that way?" Evan was taken aback. Erik always seemed to like him and Etoh. Never gave him a reason to believe otherwise.

"You were going to diminish the bloodline that was already suffering, apparently." She spoke with spite.

"Yeah well, I'm going to make him pay." He didn't like the look on her face. "What?"  
"Erik is mine. No one else can touch him. They can hurt him, but his life is mine." She sat up as she told him this.

"The wergild?" Evan was almost furious with her. "Why? What about Ingborg? How could she let you do this?"

"I did it for our son! I did it so Ingborg wouldn't have to!" Her tears became ones of anger. "Erik killed so many in cold blood, not just our son. He caused so much hurt and pain. He broke so many laws. He was the main reason behind what happened to Sif!"

"Wait! Back up? Sif? He did that to Sif?" Evan was sitting up with her now, fists balled up in anger over what he was hearing.

"He bragged about it in front of the Betrayers. He paraded her around like a prized toy. Then he bragged about killing Hroder and proving that Sif couldn't be killed by a normal weapon, listing off everything he did to her before shoving her into stasis. He talked about how he was the one that drove her to the edge, by killing Valknr. He killed him right in front of her, with her own weapon! The man who was to become her husband a few weeks later, dead to drive her past insanity in some messed up experiment he and Loki concocted. Only the Trickster took all the blame, not indicating Erik at all."  
"Now, as an Einherjar devoted to Tyr, what would you do?" She paused for a moment. "Justice must be met, and who better to serve it than one of Tyr?"

"But the wergild is so dangerous, though. At least that's what you always said. Or was that just a story to tell me to make you guys seem more dangerous?" He really didn't know what to feel at that moment. Anger was big, but sorrow was also in place. Both emotions were fighting and neither was winning.

"It is dangerous. Which is another reason I chose to do it. Not many are going to dispute one of Tyr, an Asgard who devoted his life to seeing Justice met and carried out. Anyone else and they would have cried for their heads for enacting it. No one, except for Erik, will try to stop me from doing what needs to be done. In fact Ingborg was going to bring him on board the ship with the rest of you, but he got away. She wants this over just as much as I do. So does Bodi." She felt him place his arms around her, pressing his body against hers.

"It may take awhile for me to absorb all of this in."

"I know."

"I love you."

"And I you."

With that, the two found themselves mourning again for their loses, this time Pip edged his way up to them, not wanting to be left out.

***

When he woke up, Ronon felt a heavy weight on his legs. Moving them wasn't an option as what ever was on his legs didn't want to move. He could tell it was alive, what ever it was.

"I see you are waking. Good." Ronon knew he should know the voice that spoke to him, but his mind was so foggy. Then he heard the voice speak again, in a language he didn't know, but recognized the word Freki.

"Weyland?" he groaned out.

"It's me. And that is Freki. Who is being difficult."

"Why's he on me?" Ronon tried to move, and succeeded in lying on his back, but Freki refused to move; only allowing Ronon enough freedom of his legs to turn.

"Probably thinking of you as a lost pup. He gets a bit over protective. But it's a sign he likes you," the large man smiled down at Ronon. "Freki is also pretty finicky when it comes to people. So you must be good."

"Great." Ronon glanced around the room, not really listening to Weyland talk more to Freki, apparently trying to encourage the animal to move, but with no success. The room was two tones; one for the walls and one for the ceiling and floor. The doorframe was obvious, but there was nothing else in there, except for a mess by the door. A small square shape had been dug out of the wall, and wires and crystals were evident.

Weyland smirked when he saw Ronon noticed his handiwork. "I really should have listened to Bodi more when he went over this stuff with me and Gunnhild." He sits down unceremoniously next to Ronon and Freki. The wolfhound stretches out to lay his head on Weyland's lap, gazing up at his owner. Weyland muses as he pats the wolf's head, "These Asgard, their technology isn't that far removed from mine. Just enough differences it seems so we know it's not the real Asgard, but close enough that if Bodi were here, we'd be long gone."

"Is that so?" Ronon finally frees his legs from under Freki, who gives him a sad look. "Where's Sif?"

"Don't know." Weyland shook his head. "Wasn't here when I woke up. I imagine they are making sure they can get whatever it is they need from her. Better be in one piece though, or I may have to have hurt somebody."

"You care for her, don't you?"

Weyland squints at Ronon, trying to figure him out. "You aren't from Earth that much I can tell. At least some of their lesser qualities haven't rubbed off on you."

Ronon grunted. "Was that a question not to ask?" He knew Lorne had warned them that the Einherjar could take offense to many things, and he hoped quietly that he didn't offend this man. After seeing him fight he knew he didn't want to tousle with him. No, Ronon Dex would rather face off an entire army of Wraith.

"No, it's just most of the Tau'ri pussy foot around a lot of things and ask things in the wrong manner. Evan was an impolite little maggot to most of us until Thraya taught him some manners. He still gets on my nerves at times." He spit out the words with venom. Then he smiled, "But he's a good man and very honorable. Just needed to learn a little finesse." Sighing deeply, Weyland answers Ronon's question, "Yes, I do care about her."

In a way, it made sense to Ronon. It seemed to him that Weyland was a little unhinged, but not as bad as Sif. "Cool."

"I've never broached it with her, since she was to marry my brother, but since we've been here and not on Valhalla, I can't help it." He glances at the door. "You have a woman, Ronon?"

"Yeah."

Not used to short answers, Weyland stares at Ronon, expecting more, but Ronon just stares back. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Ronon was a little confused.

"Who is she?"

"Doctor Keller."

"Ah, a healer. Makes sense I guess. A warrior like you would need a healer. I imagine she's a good one?" This man before him reminded Weyland of Hroder in more ways than one. Hroder rarely made a lot of conversation, and it was worse than trying to get a straight answer out of an Asgard to get him to actually take part in one.

"One of the best. She's the Chief Medical Officer of Atlantis." Ronon really wasn't sure just how much he should tell this guy. Sure he knew that the people of Earth were allies with the Einherjar, but how much have these people changed over the time they've been away?

"Excellent. I've always liked making friends with the healers. Never know when it might be to your advantage."

Before Ronon could respond, the door opened. Freki immediately started growling and got between them and the ones in the doorway; two Asgard in their armor and Erik, with Sif unconscious in his arms. It was plainly obvious that she was injured, only to what extent neither man could tell. Weyland went berserk. Erik dropped Sif, causing Freki to hover over her as the two men exchanged blows. Ronon tried to use this as a diversion to attack the Asgard. When he went to make his move, they both lifted up guns and fired them. One hit Weyland and the other hit Ronon. Both men went down instantly, shrouded in black.


End file.
